


somebunny to love

by moonatoms



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff, and floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/pseuds/moonatoms
Summary: Despite Lucifer's attempts to dissuade her, Chloe gets Trixie a pet.This is for the "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange.





	somebunny to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> For Antarctic_Echoes, who is both an amazing friend and a great writer. Hope you had a wonderful weekend and got to stuff your face with lots of yummy food (cake). 
> 
> Many thanks to titc for reading over this and essentially stopping me from banging my head against the wall.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt was: bunny

“Are you busy today?” Chloe asked from where she was curled into Lucifer’s side. It was Saturday morning and they were cuddled up in bed together after he had woken her up in what he considered to be the most _pleasurable_ way, not that Chloe would ever disagree with that.

 

“Well, I certainly do hope I am,” Lucifer replied with a grin, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s bare shoulder and pulling her closer even as she swatted at him. He was feeling warm and lazy and comfortable and everything the devil should _not_ feel when actually _snuggling_ with someone. Instead he wasn’t even bothered by it, nor by the fact that he had become completely monogamous and that many of his nights were now spent cooking dinner for them at her place and then reading _an actual child_ a bedtime story.

 

For thousands of years he had assumed the role he had been thrown into, had felt like he didn’t deserve this, this love and happiness; but now, for the first time in his existence he had _both_. And he found that he didn’t _care_ about what others thought of this, of him, because he wasn’t ever giving this up, even if Maze continued to tease him about the domesticity of it all until the rest of time (it wasn’t as if she was any better, Trixie had her wrapped around her little finger, too and he had plenty of blackmail material to prove it).

 

Chloe’s lips on his pulled him from his thoughts. It was a short kiss and all too soon she was pulling away, giggling softly as his lips chased hers.

 

“Tease,” he growled and her laughter intensified.

 

“Well, it looked like you weren’t listening to a word I was saying so I decided to bring out the big guns,” she explained, sinking back into his embrace.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” he said as he ran his fingers up and down her arm, delighting in the way it made her shiver. “I got distracted for a second, but I am all ears now.”

 

She gave him a curious look at that but he merely shot her a smile, beckoning her to repeat what she had said.

 

“I was just wondering if you had some time today to go shopping with me.”

 

This piqued his interest. Propping himself up on his forearms, he leaned over her with a grin.

 

“Oh, what are we shopping for?” He asked. “Lingerie?”

 

She smiled at that, curled her hand around his wrist, thumb gently stroking over his skin.

 

“Close,” she said. “I am getting Trixie a rabbit.”

 

His eyebrows lifted into a confused frown at her words.

 

“A rabbit?” he asked. “As in…those small, furry animals that destroy your vegetable beds? Why would you ever get your spawn one of those?”

 

Chloe’s grin widened at the indignation in his voice and the way his face was scrunched up in disgust. He may be the devil, but the devil, so it seemed, could sometimes be an actual _dork_.

 

“I didn’t know you were into gardening,” she replied, didn’t bother to hide the amusement in her voice at the thought of him raking a vegetable bed clad in overalls and rubber boots (though given the fact that it _was_ Lucifer, he would probably look ridiculously attractive even in that).

 

“I’m not,” he protested immediately, his lips turning into that small pout that reminded her so much of her daughter. “I am merely saying, if you have to get Beatrice a pet, at least get her something useful, like a dog or maybe a python, not such an annoying little creature as a rabbit.”

 

A laugh escaped her lips at Lucifer’s strongly worded protest, and she couldn’t help herself then but lean forward and lightly peck his lips before drawing back.

 

“Well, I would get her a dog,” she said, “but I don’t have the time to look after it when she inevitably gets bored of taking care of it.”

 

Snuggling further into the devil’s arms, she sighed contentedly.

 

“And my mother is allergic to cats, so those are out to,” she continued. “And rabbits are easy to care for. I think it will be good for her to have that kind of responsibility for a living thing.”

 

Her explanation didn’t really seem to convince Lucifer, who continued to grumble under his breath. Knowing that he did have tremendous stamina in _all_ aspects of life and would likely not stop ranting about this for the foreseeable future, she decided to go for option two: distraction.

  
Pushing herself up on her arms, she leaned down to kiss him.

 

It worked.

 

 _So_ well, in fact, that when she asked him again to accompany her to the pet store as they were both catching their breaths a while later, spent and half asleep, he said yes without complaint.

 

And if there was one thing the devil did not do, it was go back on his word.

 

 

* * *

So that was how Lucifer found himself in a pet store in the early afternoon, locked in a staring contest with the fuzzy, but _definitely_ evil creature Chloe had just picked out of the small pen.

 

“Awwww, he is so cute,” she cooed, and the decidedly _not cute_ bunny curled into her hands and rubbed his nose against her palm which drew an actual _giggle_ from her.

 

Lucifer sighed.

 

The rabbit’s head whipped around with impressive speed at the sound and it levelled him with a challenging stare. Suppressing the urge to flash hell eyes at the nasty little thing (he didn’t really feel the urge to sleep on the couch that night), he merely settled for shooting Chloe the kind of puppy-eyes-look that seemed to at least have _some_ effect on her. Well, _sometimes_ at least.

 

“Chloe, you can’t give that thing to Beatrice,” he said. “Look how devious it is.”

 

But the detective wasn’t even paying attention to him, too busy petting the rabbit that was clearly enjoying all the cuddles she was bestowing upon it, soft purring sounds escaping it as it ground its teeth.

 

“What are you talking about?” she said finally, not once looking up from the tiny thing in her hands. “He is adorable.”

 

She leaned down until her nose was almost touching the bunny’s and, in the most disgustingly high-pitched tone he had ever heard her use added: “aren’t you?”

 

The evil creature obviously did not reply but merely flopped onto its side in response, making her giggle again. Lucifer resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall at the sound. After all he was vulnerable in Chloe’s presence so it would have only messed up his hair and _possibly_ also given him a concussion.

 

Chloe could be _fairly_ stubborn once she had set her mind to something, so there was no way they would be leaving without that bunny at this point. No matter how many back-rubs or hours spent helping with paperwork he would promise her.  

 

So when they _did_ leave the pet store a few minutes later, Chloe was indeed carrying the bunny cage while a disgruntled Lucifer trotted behind her, laden with boxes full of litter and rabbit food.

 

From inside the cage, the nasty thing gave Lucifer a look that clearly said that it _knew_ it had won. Making sure that Chloe was otherwise distracted, he briefly let his eyes flash red in an attempt to once and for all establish exactly who the boss was, but the little monster did not even have the decency to look scared or intimidated and instead continued to chew on the salad leaves Chloe had given it, seemingly unperturbed.  

 

With a deep sigh, Lucifer opened the trunk of Chloe’s car, throwing the litter and food into it with way more force than necessary before slamming it shut again.

 

For now the bunny had won, but this was far from over. He had all the chocolate cake in the world at his fingertips and enough cash to make whatever dream Beatrice Decker had come true, there was _no way_ she would not be swayed by that.

 

The little monster would discover that soon enough. One way or another it _was_ going back to the store it had come from.

 

Mollified, he got into the car and leaned back in his seat, a tiny smile curling at his lips.

 

 

* * *

There were not many things Lucifer Morningstar was sure of, but one thing he knew beyond a doubt was that the Decker women would be the end of him. Not that he wasn’t enjoying every single minute of it.

 

Well maybe not quite _every_ minute of it.

 

Because Trixie had taken one look at her new fuzzy friend and loudly proclaimed that her mom was “the best mommy ever” before proceeding to snuggle the life out of the rabbit (who was clearly enjoying this way too much). And Lucifer had known he was doomed because there was no way she would trade the little guy in for chocolate cake, presents _or_ cash.

 

Maze had taken one look at the thing and hightailed it out of the apartment faster than a hellhound on a hunt and he would have _gladly_ followed and spent the night at Lux instead, but he had been roped into setting up the rabbit’s playpen on the terrace while Chloe ordered pizza for all of them.

 

The excitement of the day plus the fact that Trixie was eager to play with her new pet meant that getting her into bed was an absolute nightmare.

 

On top of that, the rabbit escaped from its “completely secure” pen a total of three times and proceeded to wreak havoc in the apartment that it had somehow managed to sneak into. It chewed through the internet cord and did its business on the carpet and when Lucifer finally managed to snatch it out from under the couch, it peed on him, too. Cursing the monster whose destiny it clearly was to be a punisher in hell, he stepped into the shower to clean up.

 

The look on Chloe’s face when he walked into the bedroom clad in just a towel would under normal circumstances definitely have led to something that would have made up for the rest of the day, had she not decided to keep the rabbit inside her (their) bedroom to “keep an eye on it” and there was no way _anything_ was going to happen with that thing watching him like a hawk and growling at him every once in a while. So they merely slid under the covers, where he immediately pulled her into him while she buried her head in the crook of his neck, his body relaxing at the feeling of her curled up against him.

 

A deep growl sounded through the room.

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Lucifer threw his hands in the air as Chloe merely giggled.

 

“I think he’s jealous,” she said with a smile. “Poor bunny.”

 

He gave her an incredulous look. “Poor bunny, really? What about poor me?”

 

Her laughter intensified as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Don’t tell me you are threatened by a little rabbit, Lucifer,” she murmured into his skin. “He’s about the size of your palm.”

 

“Of course not,” Lucifer protested, drawing her a little closer still. “I just cannot believe you and your spawn would be fawning over such an evil little thing. It’s been nothing but a complete nuisance. And you can’t tell me the bloody thing peed on my pants by accident earlier.”

 

Shaking her head, Chloe let her hand come up to cup his cheek.

 

“He’s just a baby,” she said with another small laugh. “And there’s no need to be jealous. There is only one handsome devil I want in my bed at night. And next to me at work during the day. Besides, I think Karlsson doesn’t nearly make omelettes as tasty as yours.”

 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at that. “Karlsson? What kind of rabbit name is that?”

 

“It’s what Trixie named him. It’s from a book she is reading right now.” Chloe replied with a smile. “I think it fits rather well, book Karlsson and bunny Karlsson are both troublemakers.”

 

Wrapping herself further around him, she pressed another kiss to his jaw. “Thank you for coming with me today.”

 

His arms tightened around her, hands coming to rest on her hip and shoulder blade.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, voice somewhat muffled by her hair. “But you do owe me a favour now. A pretty big one, too, for bringing that little miscreant home.”

 

Chloe smiled at his casual use of the word “home” and raised herself up slightly to let her eyes meet his.

 

“Don’t worry,” she replied with a wink. “I will think of something. And as far as the bunny is concerned, I am sure you will get used to him, too.”

 

That was decidedly not true, Lucifer thought to himself as he got downstairs the next morning to find that the wretched creature had chewed its way through his Italian Leather shoes.

 

But, he mused as he threw the shoes in the trash, for the sake of Chloe (and Beatrice, too), he would probably have to tolerate the bloody thing.

 

The way Chloe wrapped herself around him and gave him an apologetic kiss even as she was shaking with laughter, sounding so happy and carefree, made it _almost_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who got the Karlsson reference?


End file.
